I've Fallen for My Enemy
by Stardust3428
Summary: All his life, Vegeta refused to love. He hid his emotions well and masked a warrior look upon his face, refusing to let anyone into his damaged heart- that is, until a certain spikey, black-haired Saiyan decided to worm his way in. GOKUxVEGETA mild TRUNKSxGOTEN
1. Chapter 1

**I've Fallen for My Enemy**

9-13-13

**Stardust3428: (WARNING BOYxBOY. DONT LIKE? DONT READ!) **This is my first fanfic ever, so I decided to write a short story about my favorite pairing. Sorry about spelling, I'm not the best at it :3

**RedHeadsRock1010: **That's what I'm here for, duh! To fix my baby sister's sucky spelling/grammer! XD I'm an writer also, but I've only written stories about Danny Phantom (popular stories I might add!) Also, please be reminded that my sister is still a baby teen, so she's still a fresh, young sapling when it comes to writing. No flames, please!

**Stardust3428:** -_- Thanks...

_**VEGETA:** _DAMN IT WOMAN! I SWEAR IF YOU MAKE ME SEEM LIKE SOME PATHETIC UKE I WILL MURDER YOU WITH A RUSTY KNIFE AND BLOW UP ALL OF YOUR FRIENDS AND FAMILY!

**Stardust3428:** WOAH! Princy-Poo calm down!

**VEGETA:** WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!

**Red:** Oh shit...

**Star:** *gulps* SAVE ME! *runs off*

**VEGETA:** YOU _BETTER_ RUN!

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: **

**If he only knew...**

If he only knew how much I loved him, how much it kills me to walk away; to say all those hurtful things to him just to hide my true feelings. Yes, I was married to the blue haired bitch, but that was only to hide my love for him. I was proud to have a son, to have a heir to the blood line, but he's not a pure blood like Kakarott or myself.

There are just the two of us, the only two Saiyans left in the universe. I admit I can be a self-centerd, cocky, stuck up, bitchy, and all i care about is power, but when I came to earth, I got my ass handed to me BY A LOW CLASS SAIYAN... and a small child.

I fought with all I had, but of course it was never enough. It was hard to concentrate with him, I kept getting this stabbing pain in my chest whenever I punched him, but never in my life will I admit weakness. At the time I never relized that that stabbing feeling deep down in my pit was love.

When I returned to Frieza's ship all bloody and bruised he was furious at me. He yelled at me, told me i was worthless, pathetic, not good enough. He did terrible things to me- even stooping as low as rape for punishment. When I screamed or tried to get away, I earned my self a hard, deep slash that I knew would later on turn into more scars. I cried and cried but that didn't make him stop. He pushed himself deeper into me, and I just whimpered and took it. The only thing that got me through his sex was pretending it was that spiked, black-haired God.

Just then did I realize that I loved him.

**/FLASHBACK/**

_ Wimpering he slowly slid into me, I bit my lip from screaming grabbing the sheats for dear life. _

_"You like that you slut! Don't you?" He said grinding into me without time to ajust to the new feeling. _

_Shredding the sheats I scream out in pain as he hit something deep inside me causing me to see stars. A sharp pain shot up through my back as he added a new scar to my back. _

_"Did I say you could scream?" Shaking my head, he pulled my head up by my hair, making me lean back aginst him, so he would hit that spot inside me with every thrust. _

_ Shivering I thought of something that would make me forget what was happening to me. Immedietly that spikey haired saiyan appered in my mind and I smiled. _

_Kakarott. _

_He could save me- save me from this beast, this monster, save me from this nightmare. _

_ A warm tounge snaking across my lips brought me from my trance. Letting out a muffled cry and an effortless move to excape, he grabbed my face with both hands holding me inplace. _

_"You can either do this the easy wasy of the hard-"_

_I didn't gave him time to finish his sentence. Crashing my lips upon his I succesfully silenced him. Freiza licked my bottom lip and I slowly opened my mouth. Feeling his tounge aginst mine we both fought for dominance. Reluctantly I gave in, letting his tounge roam my mouth in disgust._

_ I felt him smile into the kiss- probably thinking about dirty things that made my spine crawl- but the only thing I thought about was Kakarott in his place, __Kakarott__ kissing me, __Kakarott__ here with me, __Kakarott__ keeping me safe in his arms._

_"Kakarott..."_

_/__**END FLASHBACK/**_

When the bastard, Frieza, was looking for the Dragon balls and the fight on Namek, we were nearly all obliterated, but my hero, my savior, my love- he lived. With him living, caring, fighting, it changed me. Helped me see that there is more to life then just fighting.

Once Frieza was killed it felt like a weight was lifted off my shoulders. There was nothing hold me back now from loving him... except the balls that I don't have to tell him how I feel.

He was married to that She-Devil, has 2 kids, and is blindingly happy. Why? Why can't he see what he does to me? Kakarott's clouding my mind with thoughts, dirty thoughts, things I could never imagine saying to his face.

Dammit, no one has ever made me fell this way. When I'm around him I act like some love-struck school girl.

This is so frustrating. I'm no girl, I'm a warrior, but how long can I hold on before I break?

* * *

**Vegeta: **Damn you, Star. Damn you.

**Red:** Should I be concerned that my little sister is writing stories about rape? O.o

**Star:** Nooooooooooooooo }:)

**Vegeta:** Die.

**Star: **Ok, to all the readers that I don't have: chapter one is done, really short but done thanks to my amazing sister who is so beautiful, and funny, and- damnmit, Red! GIVE ME THE FRICKING KEYBOARD BACK!

**Red:** *smirks*

**Star:** I'll try to make the next chapter longer. This was just a teaser for my story so the main plot will be coming later on... when I finally think of one. Please leave a review/rate to let me know that I have some fans other than my sister and Vegeta.

**VEGETA:** Fan? I'M NOT A FAN OF YOU! WHERE ARE YOU WOMAN?! I will burn your ass to a crisp!

**Star:** What, _WHY!?_

**VEGETA: **I TOLD YOU NOT TO MAKE ME ACT LIKE SOME LOVE SRTUCK GIRL!

**Star: **Ohhhhh. Hehe umm about that... HEY LOOK IT'S A SUPER SAIYAN 5! *takes off running*

**_VEGETA_: **WHAT!? WHERE!? HOW COULD SOMEONE SURPASS MY KAKARO- DAMN IT WOMAN! NOW YOU'VE GOT ME THINKING ABOUT K- *sees me half way out of the state* GET BACK HERE, DAMN YOU!

**Red: -_-** It seems I have been forgotten...

**Vegeta:** HELL NO. Trust me, woman, _you're_ next.

**Red:** SAVE ME, STAR! *runs after her*


	2. Chapter 2

**Stardust3428**: HAHAHA HOW'S IT GOING, FANS?

**Vegeta**: 1. Drop the PewDiePie act, 2. You have no fans...

**Star: **HEY! A girl can dream can"t she? Plus I just uploaded CHAPTER 2! Sorry it took so long to update. I was distracted by the many episode of The Walking Dead and I caught a cold so i've been sick all week... Just my luck ~.~

**RedHeadsRock1010: **Just your luck- I'M THE ONE THAT HAD TO TAKE CARE OF YOU THE ENTIRE FREAKIN TIME!

**Star:** *Grins* Yes by thowing a box of tissuies at me every few hours suuuuure helped... Anyways, thanks to the people that reviewed/favorited my story. You made me so happy!

**Red:** Everytime she got a new view she'd scream my ears off.

**Vegeta:** Now _that_ was enjoyable to watch }:)

**Red:** *mutters* Sadistic bitch...

**Vegeta: **_WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME!?_

**Red: **O.O

**Star: -_- **Oh Gods...my sister isn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed...

* * *

**Vegeta's P.O.V**

Dodging at the last second a robot zipped passed my face. Without turning around I sent a Ki blast, succesfully nailing the infuriating machine straight in the forehead.

"Round 47 Complete, Initiating round 48."

Smirking to myself, I powered up to SSJ. Just the flare of my Ki obliterated the four nearest robots.

Gracefully I slipped past ever shot and soared through the air to the wall. Using the muscles in my legs I rebounded off of it and launched myself at two of the bots on the floor. Pleased with my work, I took a defending stance and started powering up again. The feeling of absolute control swallowed me and I was in pure bliss before a sudden bout of lightheadedness swayed my senses.

"No, not _NOW_!" I screamed into the air. Gritting my teeth in determination, I pushed myself harder. The lightheaded feeling was overwhelming and I screamed, my powerlevel reaching new levels.

A screaching noise followed by a flash of light brought me back to my sences. The roaring siren didn't help with the headache and I grabbed my head in frustration when the lights decided to be bastards and leave me in the darkness.

"Damn it, broken again." I growled angerly, kicking the wall and leaving a sizable dent. "ONNA, THE GRAVITY ROOM IS BROKEN AGAIN!"

No response. Of course.

I growled and threw a towel over my neck, exiting the room. I needed to find that damn woman so she could fix the G.R. room. Clamy hands clenched into fists. Bulma needs to fix the room because I need to train to become stronger than Kakarrot, to prove to him I'm not a weakling. I gripped my head in frustration as I made my way through the house. Im a freakin prince! Prince of all saiyans, and somehow, somehow he surpassed me. Growling in frustration I bardged into her lab.

"Vegeta! what the hell are you doing in here" she exclained looking frustrated walking towards me wipping her greased covered hands with a white rag.

"Gravity room is broken again" I said staring at her blankley. " Vegeta, Darling I have a job" "Yes and its to fix my Gravity room" I said starting to get annoyed. "What is this? her voice roise, The 28 time you have broken it? Why? Why do you need it so badly"?

"You know why! I need to become stronger"! Huffing she turned to look me in the eyes, "Sometimes I think you care more about training, and becoming stronger, then your own family"

"WHAT!? HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT?! I was extreamily frustrated now! I was waisting time aurguing with her. I should be training. Turing I started to walk towards the door.

"What's today?" Questling I turned back around. "What?" Again she asked what's today, "Um I dont know I think the 16th.. Why?" "And what is on the 16th?" Her glare peircing through me. Feeling uncomfortable I turned back toward the door. "I dont have time for you silly guessing games woman!"

"Its you sons 15 Birthday."

Freazing I mentaly punched myself in the face, Damn it! I totaly forgot! How could I be such a idiot! Sprinting the rest of the way out of the room, I jump out of the nearest open window blasting off To the west wing of the house, ignoring the frustrated sigh that came from the woman.

**Trunks P.O.V**

"Dont worry Bro, he'll be here, I promise." A warm soothing voice wispered in my ear. Laughing I shoved Goten off me, Gazing into the brown eyes. Gods how much I love him, But im afraid to tell him, what if it ruins are friend-ship. I would never be able to forgive myself. Srugging it of, I Gave a cheerfull smile. "Of couse he will be here".

"Follow me you snotty childern" Picciclo said, walking through the room like he owned the world, heading to the back yard, causing everyone to look up and stare ( I have to admit have a bunch of friends from school come over was fun, but not as funny as seeing there faces once they saw Picciclo).

"Come on dude! Cheer up!" Goten grabbed my hand pulling me to my feet. He didnt let go once I stood up and led me to the backyard cause a slight blush to creep apon my face. Luckly it was dark so no one noticed. The rest of the party was a blur, soon it was time to say goodbyes and thank all of my friends for comming.

Groaning I fell back onto the couch, both mad and exsasted. "Trunks? Trunks? Are you here, A sweaty Prince said as he entered the room. "What do you want", I said leaning up. Making sure he knew I was upset. "Where were you today?" The anger seeping in with every word I spoke. "I..I..I was training in the Gravity Room but then it broke so I went to find your mo..." Cutting him of I spoke quickly, "I dont want any of you excuses, I dont know what happened to you, you were never the loving type, But I could tell you cared. Now? I dont know anymore, all you ever do is train. Thats its, What happened to me? What happened to mom?" "Trun..." NO! My scream made him back up a few feet in suprise. "IM DONE DAD! UNLESS YOU START TO SPEND MORE TIME WITH YOUR "FAMILY" IM NOT PART OF IT."

Quickly I ran from the room upstairs to my bedroom. Throwing myself on my bed I curled up in a ball underneath the covers. I broke out into tears, Im so pathetic I wimpered. "No you not" A hand rubbed my back gently. Pearing out from under the covers I was met with a smiling face that I had begain to love over the years.

"You are anything but pathetic" Goten smiled as he spoke. A gave a small laugh, "How"? "Well your funny, smart, determined, entertaining, faithful, fearless, and Beautiful, Trunks.. Your flawless." Oh my gods! Goten just called me beautiful! What should I do now? Did he just admit that he likes me? Should I kiss him I just don... "And you will always be my best friend." Those words cut my thoughts inhalf, he...he.. He only thinks and see of me as a friend. How could I've been so stuiped, he's always surrounded by girls, and have had countless numbers of girlfriends. He was strait... and I'm stuiped

Holding back tears I rolled over so I wasnt facing him anymore. Trying to hide the quiver in my voice I spoke slightly above a wisper, "I think its time for you to leave". I could almost imagiane the pout on his face as he slowly sat at the end on my bed. "Um night I guess". Hearing the slight confusing in his voice only made me hurt more. I felt the weight of him leave my bed as he walked toward the door. He dosn't know what he does to me... Why, Why must you do this to me Goten.

Why cant he just see how much I care about him. Hearing the door close and his footsteps leave from near my door I slammed my head down into my bundle of pillows growling in defeat. Looking at my clock I realized it was getting late, and I needed sleep, and to stop thinking about him. Closing my eyes didnt help, images passed over my mind of the boy. Bolting up I looked down, and sure enough I was hard. Damn it!

"UGGHHH!" Grabbing my Iphone from my Night-stand I hit the first song on my list. Putting the random song on repeat I layed my head back down.

**_F__eels like I have always known you_**

**_And I swear I dreamt about you_**

**_All those endless nights I was alone_**

**_It's like I've spent forever searching_**

**_Now I know that it was worth it_**

**_With you it feels like I am finally home_**

Why Goten why..

**_Falling head over heels_**

**_Thought I knew how it feels_**

**_But with you it's like the first day of my life_**

When I first layed eyes on you I loved you..

**_Cause you leave me speechless_**

**_When you talk to me_**

**_You leave me breathless_**

**_The way you look at me_**

**_You manage to disarm me_**

**_My soul is shining through_**

**_Can't help but surrender_**

**_My everything to you_**

You are my everything...

**_I__ thought I could resist you_**

**_I thought that I was strong_**

**_Somehow you were different from what I've known_**

**_I didn't see you coming_**

**_You took me by surprise and_**

**_Y__ou stole my heart before I could say no_**

**You temp me, its hard to stay away from you...**

**_Falling head over heels_**

**_Thought I knew how it feels_**

**_But with you it's like the first day of my life_**

Nothing will stop me from loving you...

_**You leave me speechless**_

_**When you talk to me**_

_**You leave me breathless**_

_**The way you look at me**_

_**You manage to disarm me**_

_**My soul is shining through**_

_**I can't help but surrender**_

_**Oh no My everything to you**_

You mean the world to me...

**You leave me speechless**

**(the way you smile, the way you touch my face)**

**You leave me breathless**

**(it's something that you do I can't explain)**

**I run a million miles just to hear you say my name Baby**

**You make my heart race when you say my name...**

**You leave me speechless**

**You leave me breathless**

**The way you look at me**

**You manage to disarm me**

**My soul is shining through**

**I can't help but surrender**

**My everything to you**

I love you... Goten

Slowly fading into the dark I fell into a deep sleep, unable to stop thinking about him...

* * *

**Star:** OH MY GODS! FINALY DONE! After 2 boxes of tissues, 1 jar of peanut butter, 3 cans of cherries, and a lot of frustration, Star is done. Im really sorry it took so long to update, School kepted me busy everyday with homeowrk and 3 hour soccer Pratice 4-5 times a week didnt help either. This stupid story has deprived me of my precious sleep.

**Vegeta:** WELL IT'S DEPRIVED ME OF MY PRIDE!

**Trunks:** *Snort* You're one to talk, you aren't the one who had a break down and cried. Very OOC.

**Star: **Don't worry trunks, *Pats Trunks on the back* Everyone has their moments.

**Trunks:** *Spins around to face Star* YOU! You did this to me!

**Star: **Ummmm... I think everyone should just calm- put down the knife, Trunks. *slowly backs away*

**Red:** HAHAHA, like father like son! *Snatches a knife and joins Trunks with a wild look in her eyes*

**Star:** O.o I think we should run now. *Grabs Vegeta and hauls ass*

**********Vegeta:** PUT ME DOWN, I'M A VICTIM OF YOUR SHITTY WRITING

_**(The song Trunks listened to at the end of the story is called, **_**_Speechless By: The Veronicas)_**


	3. Just a note

**STAR: HEY GUYS! **

**IM REALLY Sorry to all of those who thought this was an update, but sorry this is not an update. BUT PLEASE SAY AND READ THIS NOTE. My Drama 3 class is doing a really big bullying play for the whole school, And the bell work for the day, asked: 'How could we stop bullying in general,and was there a time that you were bullied and how?' And well I was sitting there hearing all of, MY FRIENDS, the ones I grew up with, The ones who I would do anything for, tell the class about the times that they were bully, pushed around, picked on, called names because the were lesbian, gay, bi, times they hurt themself, OR EVEN TRYING FREAKIN KILLING THEMSELF. JUST BECAUSE OF SOME SHIT PEOPLE WERE SAYING ABOUT THEM, TRYING THE PUT "MY FRINEDS" DOWN SO THEY COULD FEEL BETTER ABOUT THEMSELF. WELL YOU KNOW WHAT FUCK THEM ALL! **

**My Best guy friend is gay, and today he shared a terriable back story about some Shit-head kid who didn't like that he was gay, so the kid waited till they were all alone, and then beat the crap out of my friend. So by the end of his story he was crying, And he walked to the back of the class room to get a tissuie.**

** So I got up from my seat walked over to him, put my arms around him and wispered, "I Fucking love you, and don't forget that, I don't give a crap what people say about you, and if ANYONE, and I mean ANYONE ever picks on you/ bullies you or even "THINKS" on laying a hand on you, I WILL FUCKING RIP THERE HEADS OFF, and maybe even give them a sympathetic pat on the head, with a hammer, with all of my might" Smilling he hugged tighter and gave a weak nod and we walked back to our seats. **

**Less then a week ago my best girl friend told me she was a lesbian, and personal I welcome people with open arms. I like everyone the same, lesbian, gay, bi, you name it and I LOVE them, and all of the People who look down apon them, and call them names and different, well maybe your the ones who are different. AND PEOPLE SHOULDNT JUDGE PEOPLE BECAUSE OF WHO THEY LIKE! **

**What if your partner was to died alone in the hospital because they would not let your partner of twenty-seven years into the room, Just because the Damn Goverment frown down apone people like us. YOU KNOW WHAT FUCK THE GOVERNMENT! WE ARE WHO WE ARE, AND THEY CAN"T CHANGE A DAMN THING ABOUT!**

**IF ANY ONE OF THE SENTENCES BELOW RESEMBLES YOU IN ANY WAY COPY AND PASTE ON YOUR PROFILE, OR LEAVE A COMMENT ON THIS CHAPTER.**

**BUT DO WHAT EVER MAKE YOU COMFORTABLE, NEVER DO ANYTHING YOU DON'T WANT TO.**

* * *

I am the boy who never finished high school, because I got called a fag everyday

I am the girl kicked out of her home because I confided in my mother that I am a lesbian.

I am the prostitute working the streets because nobody will hire a transsexual woman.

I am the sister who holds her gay brother tight through the painful, tear-filled nights.

We are the parents who buried our daughter long before her time.

I am the man who died alone in the hospital because they would not let my partner of twenty-seven years into the room.

I am the foster child who wakes up with nightmares of being taken away from the two fathers who are the only loving family I have ever had.

I wish they could adopt me.

I am not one of the lucky ones.

I killed myself just weeks before graduating high school.

It was simply too much to bear.

We are the couple who had the Realtor hang up on us when she found out we wanted to rent a one-bedroom for two men.

I am the person who never knows which bathroom I should use if I want to avoid getting the management called on me.

I am the mother who is not allowed to even visit the children I bore, nursed, and raised.

The court says I am an unfit mother because I now live with another woman.

I am the domestic-violence survivor who found the support system grow suddenly cold and distant when they found out my abusive partner is also a woman.

I am the domestic-violence survivor who has no support system to turn to because I am male.

I am the father who has never hugged his son because I grew up afraid to show affection to other men.

I am the home-economics teacher who always wanted to teach gym until someone told me that only lesbians do that.

I am the woman who died when the EMT stopped treating me as soon as they realized I was transsexual.

I am the person who feels guilty because I think I could be a much better person if I didn't have to always deal with society hating me.

I am the man who stopped attending church, not because I don't believe, but because they closed their doors to my kind.

I am the person who has to hide what this world needs most, love.

I am the person ashamed to tell my own friends I'm a lesbian, because they constantly make fun of them.

I am the boy tied to a fence, beaten to a bloody pulp and left to die because two straight men wanted to "teach me a lesson"

* * *

_**I AM ME, THE PERSON WHO DOESN'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT WHAT PEOPLE SAY ABOUT ME AND THEY CAN JUST SCREW OFF, CAUSE NO MATTER HOW MANY TIMES THEY TRY TO PUSH ME DOWN, I GET RIGHT BACK UP**_

**If you ever, and I mean ever, think about hurting/killing yourself/someone else, Just stop, take a second to think about what your about to do. And hopefuly you relise that this is not the path to go down. Talk to someone you trust, If you trust no one (Like me) you could always leave a comment or a private message if you ever want to talk. I don't know you, but even if I did, Im not going to judge. I would love to hear from you, and help you in anyway possiable. Im all ears for anything you need.**

**Just remember I love everyone of you out there, and it dosn't matter if it feels like everyone in the world is out to get you (like how I feel) There is always someone out there who loves you...**

**Star Out...**


	4. Chapter 3

**Star: **UGGGGHHHGHGHGHG, God damnit Nappa, WHY!? I blame you for my damn writers block!

**Nappa: **Star!? DUDE? What the hell?! Why did you bring me into this? I'm not even part of this story

**Star:** *Grins* HAHAHAHAHA you may never know Nappa, With the brain of mine!

**Vegeta: **What the hell are you talking about? You have the brain of a fucking Two year old! How are you still alive?, I would expect you to at least have walked in-font of a bus by now, and be like a deer in headlights, HAHA that would be funny to see.

**Star: **WELL ALRIGHTY THEN! YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE SUCH A BITCH ABOUT IT VEGETA!

**Nappa:** Star? Are you crying?

**Star: **NO! *sniffles*

**Nappa: **Not cool man, you made Star cry

**Star: **IM NOT GOD DAMN CRYING!

**Vegeta: **If you're not crying then are you sweating out your eyes?

**STAR: **IM GOING TO FREAKING STAB YOU, PUSH YOU OFF A BRIDGE, SO AT THE BOTTOM YOU WILL GET STABBED WITH POINT ROCKS, AND THEN GET RAPED BY DOLPHINS!

**NAPPA: **Dolphins?

**Red:** Should I Say/Do anything to stop this? *walks towards Crying Star, Yelling Vegeta, and confused Nappa* OH THERES A NEW NARUTO EPISODE, * looks back* they will be fine! * Runs towards computer*

* * *

**Vegetas POV:**

I take a step back up in shock from the anger in my sons out burst. Never in his life have I ever saw him this mad before. Before I was able to say anymore, He burst out of the room, up the stairs to his own room.

"Trunks!, Trunks come back" I made my way up the stairs, "Crap I SCREWED up big this time." I was just about to open the door, but I stopped myself as a familiar Ki enter the room. Damn, that Spouse of Kakarott is a better father to my son then I am.

Knowning that Goten would be there from my son i relaxed a little, But I was still worried about him. Did... Did i just admit that "I" was worried... I scoffled to myself, Damnit im a prince, I shouldn't be getting worried about small simple things like this. Removing my hand from the handle I dragged my feet back downstairs.

I really need to get my mind off of my family problems right now, KAKAROTT! He'll know what to do. Picking up the thingy they call an Iphone and poking till the thing turned on.

Smiling to my self thinking that the Onna called me Brain dead because I could work this stupied thing, But a frown soon replaced my grin as the small screen said that I needed to "UNLOCK" the damn thing, Growling in frustration I Yelled at the phone "I don't know what kind of trick you think your trying to pull on me but I Prince Of All Saiyans will "unlock you". My first way of unlocking it was to slam it against the counter, "Nope" I muttered to myself

After finally figuring out you have to slide to unlock it, And stabbing all the little letter buttons I was finally able to "text" the Baka asking if he wanted to Come over for a Spar. Within a few seconds I got a reply saying he would love to come spar with me and would be over in five. Blushing at his comment, even though it ment nothing but a friend want to see a friends, but I couldn't let my hopes up.

I had to play my emotions cool, I don't want to blow my so-called "relationship" that I had with the other Saiyan.

Without a sound a figure appeared behind me. "Hey Vegeta"

Letting out a small screek I fall backwards onto my butt. Looking up at the spiky hair baka, he was giving off the biggest grin. " Did I scare you Vegeta, huh?, Did I, Did?!

"I'm a prince! I don't get scared so easy" I said picking myself off the ground, and brushing the dust off of my Blue Armor. "Awwwww I thought I got you this time for sure " he frowned pouting.

Snorting, I laughed. "Baka, so are we going to go spar now"

His frown was replaced with a smile, "YAYYYY Lets go Vegeta I can't wait to see how strong we have gotten, I'll IT us there let's go, let's go!" He said in one breath. Before I could say no he grabbed my arm and raised 2 fingers to his forehead and ITing us to are normal spar grounds.

I Fall to my butt for the second time today, I looked up angrily at him, "Damnit Kakarott! Next time warn me, you know I always get dizzy after you IT us somewhere!

"Sorry Veggie, I'll try harder to warn you next time". "Thanks you finally you res... WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY?!" I growled jumping to my feet. "Noth..nothing" he murmured looking down. I realised hurt in his voice, I wanted to question his attitude today but I kept my mouth shut, knowing if something was wrong he would tell me.

"Well what are you waiting for Vegeta? Ill give you first punch" "Ar..Are you taunting me?" I threatened. "Not at all V.E.G.G.I.E? Why would you think that?" "Taking less than a second I launched myself flying towards him, My fist landed a square punch to his jaw, and a direct kick to the gut knocking the wind out of him suprising both me and Kakarott. He landed on his back a couple of yards away, I heard a soft groan escape his lips.

"Kakarott! I screamed rushing toward the unmoving figure. Oh GODS! I didn't think I hit him hard enough to hurt him too bad! kneeling down next to his body, I placed my cold hand onto his warm chest finding a steady heartbeat. Letting out the breath I didn't know I was holding. "Kakarott, Kakarott are you ok" I looked at his closed eyes... Not good I muttered, A strong grip on my arm made look back at him, My eyes met dark ones. "Kakarott!"

"Gods don't scare me like that ever again! I thought I might of hurt you pretty badly."

"Vegeta"

"I thought I you might have been knocked out."

"Vegeta"

" Hum? What? Did you say something Kakarott?"

"Vegeta can I ask you something?"

"Sure whats on your mind?" I ask looking down into his eyes

"Vegeta... D..Do you love me?"

* * *

**STAR: **MAHAHA CLIFF HANGER! Sorry this chapter was so short, (I might be writing short chapters like this for a while, but that means I will be able to update sooner) But school has kept me busy, And darn Nappa gave me a Damn writers block, so If your upset with this chapter you can always blame him!

**NAPPA: **Wow! You couldn't have been any cruler then you are with the place you stopped writing, Now could you?

**Star: **Yep :) my writing reflects my personally

**VEGETA: ** Well your writing DEFFENATITLY does not reflect my attitude!

**Star: ***turns away from Vegeta* I'm still mad at you

**Vegeta: **Really? Still? you were just happy a second ago, but when I talk you get all upset?

**Star: **Well that's because I was talking to Nappa, Not you!

**Nappa: **PONED! She like me better Hahahah

**Red: ***Still hunched over computer murmuring to self*, "SASUNARU ALL THE WAY! ONE DAY YOU WILL RELISE YOUR LOVE FOR EACHOTHER!


End file.
